Birds of a Feather
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: Little moments shared between the leader and the sorceress. Taking request at this time! Ratings: K-T! Most of the time, the setting is after the defeat of Trigon.
1. Fourth of July!

**Alright! I know what I said when I said I would be working on future stories, but this was also part of the list! Any RobxRae fans out there, this is for you! A little sweet short! It just came to me today so please enjoy! Don't worry I'm still typing up other stories don't worry, it's just a lot of shuffling and making sure things make sense. Also I just recovered yesterday from being sick on my trip all last week! Anyway, I'm rambling! Please enjoy this late Fourth of July short, Teen Titan style! If I think of more moments between the two birds, I'll post them here!**

* * *

"Yo Cy, check this out!" The green changeling was sitting next to the big black teen dancing his thumbs away, the giant T.V. screen projecting their chosen game. A few clicks later, with a stunning combo finish, Beast Boy jumped up from his seat with a whoop quickly changing into a gorilla to beat his chest in triumph. Cyborg grumbled to himself while Beast Boy danced a happy jig.

"Alright, you got me BB, and that's three out of _how many_ times I've kicked you little green butt?" Cyborg smiled evil now seeing BB freeze, quickly switch back to his normal form and growl angrily in Cyborg's face.

"Oh I see someone asking for another butt whoopin'! It's on now!" BB jumped back into his spot on the couch and quickly round two commenced.

"Not so fast Beast Boy." the leader's voice cut through the noise, Cyborg quickly paused the game as soon as Robin walked into the living room, a white towel draped over his shoulder. "Let's not forget what today is." Robin was grinning from ear to ear with a few items in hand. Seeing what was in the Boy Wonder's arms the changeling and half robot grew bigger smiles.

"WHOO-HOO! Beach party!" BB shouted before racing off to his room to change, Cyborg rushing to the kitchen to rally up supplies for cooking and Robin parked himself at the kitchen table reading up on files he brought from his room. Five minutes later the doors opened with the changeling all smiles wearing his swim trunks and a few more toys to play at the beach. Right behind him Starefire flew in with her usual big smile wearing a simple magenta pink and black two piece bikini. The alien princess chatted happily about what exciting things they could do at the beach while helping Cyborg gather the supplies for dinner. Starfire announced that friend Raven would be joining them shortly in the garage. She was having difficulty choosing a suit. Robin raised his eyebrows after that. The three other teens exited the living room all cheering for this day off and to go out and enjoy the sun. Robin dropped off his files next to his laptop and grabbed his towel to leave right behind them-

The leader froze in his tracks, feeling a familiar touch in his mind.

"Wanted to talk to me?" Robin said to the empty room. He didn't have to wait long for he felt soft fingers cover his eyes.

"I couldn't decide what to wear for the occasion. Starfire wouldn't let me leave the store without having more than _seven_ options." a monotone voice spoke behind the leader's back. Robin almost chuckled. Sounds like Starfire too.

"Sounds like a good girl's day out."

"You would agree just to agitate my nerves." Robin didn't take the bite in her voice to heart. He smiled knowing her face was scrunched in a frown just thinking about their shopping spree.

"Did you find a winner?" Robin whispered, still not moving from his spot even as the small hands moved from his eyes. The soft digits slowly traced down his cheeks and his neck before fully retreating. The leader shivered, still feeling the ghost touches of her fingertips.

"See for yourself."

Robin turned around to see Raven with her blue cloak covering her body but her hood was pulled back. A small smirk pulled at her lips before she pushed back her cloak and placed her hands on her hips. Boy Wonder was speechless, eyes bigger than before and staring, bewildered at the choice of attire for the occasion.

Who would have thought his signature colors look so good on her pale skin?

The sorceress had ditched her usual body leotard for a red bikini top with black straps, and green tight shorts with a good rim. The Robin symbol was adorned over her left breast. For the past year now the sorceress has decided to grow her hair a little longer than her short bob, and her lavender locks have past her shoulders and were styled into a braid resting over her left shoulder. Raven could feel his emotions bounce and roll off him in waves. She smirked at him when she saw his cheeks lit up, and felt his arousal caress her neck, but soon frowned when she felt anger slowly boil inside the Boy Wonder.

Raven walked up to the silent leader, his eyes still trained on her body, and the arousal heat and angry lashes from his body was growing stronger.

"Would this attire be a winner in your book?" Raven stared into Robin's mask eyes waiting to see his next move. Robin stared a second longer before pulling out his communicator.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up to you guys shortly. Gotta make a detour." Robin didn't wait for an answer, shutting off his comp before tugging the cloak off her neck, watching her body fully reveal for him to see. He pulled her to his body and kissed her supple lips and Raven immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. When Raven felt his body growl in approval her body moved in sync with his and soon the two birds rested against the kitchen counter still enjoying each others lips.

"Where's your swim trunks?" Raven gasped, finally getting air back into her lungs.

"Underneath, the suit." Robin smirked coyly down at her slightly flushed face. Raven took a good look at Boy Wonder's hero attire, then with a little magic-

 **RIIIIP!**

The top half of his suit was rip to shreds, but Robin only smiled bigger. He had an arsenal of spares in his closet. with a few clicks, his utility belt flew off next, and Raven relaxed more into Robin's lap.

"Let me see~"


	2. Open your Eyes

**Hey, I was inspired to do more RobxRae, and after reading my first request, I typed this one up! Finished today and I hope you all enjoy! If you liked what you've read, leave me a** **review and/or a request of your own!**

* * *

The Titan tower was very quiet that evening. No celebrating, no good or bad smells of food being cooked in the kitchen, not even the joy sounds of video games blare in the living room. The titans had come back from a long battle that usually would be a cake walk, but things didn't turn out the way they planned.

 **Beep... Beep... Beep...**

The infirmary was dead silent saved for the heart monitor. The patients soft breath was barely audible next to the loud machine, but to the visitor sitting next to the bed...The beeping sounded so close like nails hammered on a grave, over her breaking stared hard at the ground below her feet, her body staying rigid as stone gargoyle. Her vision was nowhere in particular, the sorceress was locked in her mind trying silence her raging emotions.

Bravery was quiet for once, Timid was a shaking mess, Knowledge was trying to calm Rage down, but Raven herself stood in the middle of all this chaos. All their voices at once was like a swarming beehive that was busy at work, but Raven had no order here. She felt so numb, so helpless that in her usually ordered mind she couldn't even think to try meditation.

Raven looked over at the patient in the bed, still not here in the land of the living and Raven finally stood up from her seat. Her legs were a little shaky but the sorceress slowly made her way to the head of the bed. The empathist stared down at the Titans leader, she would have believed him dead if not for the fog appearing and disappearing inside the oxygen mask. It wasn't fair for Robin to be in the hospital bed. Raven glared at the boy's face. Rage was slowly boiling inside her head as she brought back the scenes from their previous mission to play inside her head.

 _Doctor Light, with his usual annoying self, challenged the Titans just across their tower. After Raven scared him with one simple scowl, the team was surprised with a booby trap left by the crazy doctor which helped aid his escape. The mine bomb was below Raven's feet and she was suddenly engulfed in bright light. Suddenly she was pushed out of the pillar of light and skid across the ground. Her head was a little disoriented, but she clearly heard the scream coming from the spot she just occupied. Rushing towards the cloud of smoke, Raven jolted when she saw Robin's body soar high into the air, and she snapped into action. Raven leaped after his thrown body and cushioned his fall using her own body before they hit the ground._

 _Safely landing the sorceress looked over their leader's damage: his battle suit was ripped in certain parts of his arms and legs, spots of his flesh and blood suffered as well. His chest suffered the worst, for his suit looked melted into his skin just above his belly. It must have been where the blast had struck him. The battle between the crazy light doctor finally came to a close but Raven was focusing solely on helping Robin reach consciousness, but when using their link she could feel Robin slipping. Desperate Raven created a small barrier around them then focused the rest of her power then finding Robin and healing his wounds. Very slowly Robin's battle scars were closing up and blood slowly disappearing, but Raven was still searching for their bond._

 _Soaring through Robin's mind Raven listened for his voice at the same time kneading his body back to health. Physically, Robin would make a full recovery with some sleep tonight, but their bond was still in need of repair. Raven could feel her body wane from overexerting her powers but Robin's mind hasn't awaken yet. Desperate, ignoring Knowledge calling her to pull back, Raven surged her black magic harder throughout Robin's body. If Raven could see Robin from the outside, his whole body would be glowing. Her magic suddenly disappeared, returning to Raven who was feeling all spent that even her little barrier depleted. Robin's body rested against Raven's lap, looking brand new but Raven looked worse for wear and she groaned, a headache slowly coming on. Starfire stopped Raven from falling back from exhaustion, and for once Raven didn't complain from the touching. Hearing Cyborg's panicked voice brought Raven back to the still silent leader. Words didn't make it to Raven's head for the boy in her lap wasn't moving. She healed his body, so why wasn't he waking up?_

 _What had she done?_

Raven shook her head, ridding herself of the dramatic event and stared back down at Robin's face. Taking a breath to calm Rage down, she focused on why she was by herself with the leader. She had to keep trying to bring him back. Raven has asked the Titans for no disturbance unless she leaves the room, had news or your name was Cyborg who would be the only other Titan granted access to check up on both exhausted birds. The fight was just last night and still no response from Robin, but Raven had to keep trying. Knowledge gave her an encouraging push and sitting now indian style, she began her mantra and focused on Robin's quiet mind. Raven's body began to float in front of Robin and Raven slowly slipped into the Boy Wonder's head.

Raven soared through nothingness, no voices or memories flying around, but she pushed on through listening, hoping that Robin would sense her somehow. Timid was slowing up her spine, and doubt began to sprout in her mind-

 _Raven._

She gasped, shocked to hear his voice coming so strong so suddenly but Raven pushed through searched and this time calling out to him.

"Robin, Robin answer me!"

... _Raven... Rave..._

Strong as the first time and getting stronger as she flew closer. Almost there, just a few mo-

 _I'm sorry Raven._

What?

"Robin, what do you mean?" Raven didn't get an answer, and she soon began to panic. "Robin, _Robin!_ "

 _Raven, Raven, Raven..._

 _"Why was he fading?"_ Raven thought, desperately following the now soft voice. No, she was getting close. She couldn't loose him now. If the team went without a leader, if she-

!

A little spark of light was straight ahead and Raven zoomed after the end. With Bravery chatting her name Raven stretched and reached for it, feeling so close she could feel his warmth just tickling her fingers. "Don't you give up on me, please." Raven quietly begged him. If she were to be with him for one more day,...

She would break.

"NO, no no no! Robin no, please hold on!" Even with Bravery cheering even louder inside her head, the spark was fading quickly like a flame against a cold wind, and in her heart she could feel the last bit of their bond slipping from her.

"No... Robin, no...*gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pouring every once of strength she had left, Raven's black now white magic surged through Robin's body, lighting up his very core, and very soon the room they resided in glowed bright. Time had stop inside Robin's head and Raven's bright light was everywhere. Raven looked to see her attire turned pure white and all around her she felt live and warmth stronger than before.

Just as it should be.

Relief washed over her very tired body and not able to stay inside her spirit left the Boy Wonder's head returning to her own. Now back on solid ground, Raven's legs were quickly turned to jelly and she used support from the table to hold her up. She looked down at Robin's face, but no changes had been made. He was still peacefully sleeping away, and sleep sounded wonderful to the sorceress as well. Seeing her results had reconnected the bond they had she deemed it safe that Robin would wake up anytime now. Raven was about to communicate Cyborg about her progress...

But... she wanted to hear the Boy Wonder speak again.

Pulling her hood back Raven gently caressed his cheek immediately feeling warmth from his skin. Her fingertips glided over his mask before using both her hands to remove the barrier blocking his secret to the world. She stared hard at his peaceful face for a minute, admiring his features before firmly gripping onto their bond.

"Look at me."

The gentle demand was met with more soft snores and Raven felt her bottom lip quiver. She leaner closer staring hard at the tan eyelids secretly willing them to open for her. Her vision was slowly turning blurry but she stayed above his face to watch any movement.

"Open your eyes... Please." Raven squeezed her eyes shut, finally letting the held back tears roll down her cheeks. She shivered, the room was much more colder than she remembered but she didn't care. She deserved it.

"Sorry I'm late"

Raven gasped, watery amethyst met sleepy sapphires and a calloused hand met her left cheek stroking her pale skin gently. A small smile greeting her and his tan cheeks were suddenly pelted with tears.

"Oh Robin-" Raven surprised them both with a sudden assault to his lips, but Robin responded quickly with hidden vigor.

All that time Robin was locked up in his conscious and feeling Raven heal and recover his spirit from within, he yearned to touch Raven with his hands and to have her surfing through his mind to bring him back, to feel her loving warmth give comfort was reassuring but still not enough. Feeling the power surge from her kiss, he pushed up against her lips with his elbows and with one arm acting as support he pulled Raven against his heat wanting her body pressed against his own. Despite her leotard in the way and his bare chest now in the cold, it was enough for now, and feeling her plump breasts squished against his pecks was pleasing to his half drowsy-cloudy mind. His left hand gripped the back of her head, his fingers gently playing with her short strands of hair as their tongues decided to battle each other. Raven's hands were wrapped securely around his neck, but one small hand slowly weaved through his now soft black locks and rubbed the finger pads against his scalp. The action drew a growl of pleasure from Robin's throat and the left hand abandoned her purple bob to slithered down her smooth back before pulling her closer to his simmering body. Feeling her breasts once again rubbed up against her leotard and the hot heat radiating off Boy Wonder made Raven moan softly, Passion was panting and squirming for Raven to let her take control, and a delicious sensation jolted down her spine quickly before stopping in between her thighs.

Needing oxygen back in their systems and to quell the burning in their lungs, the young birds pulled apart leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues before it quickly broke. Their hazy eyes stared longly at one another before resting sweating foreheads against each other. A minute passed, the sounds of their collective breathing and the heart monitor still beeping away also signally the sick patient's heart had returned to normal, before either said anything. Just staring, but their gazes really said all they needed to.

 _"Welcome back."_

 _"Good to be back."_


End file.
